


A Girl Can Never Have Enough

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope gets a birthday present from Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Can Never Have Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few years after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Small and Fuzzy' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

“Oh, Rebekah, you shouldn’t have” said Hayley as Hope unwrapped a birthday present from her aunt.

“How could I resist?” asked Rebekah, as Hope cradled the small and fuzzy wolf in her arms. “I saw it in a store window and knew it would make the perfect gift.”

“But she already has so many” said Hayley. It was true; buying Hope stuffed wolves had become something of a family joke.

“Hayley, a girl can never have enough stuffed animals” said Rebekah. “Or enough shoes. When she gets older, I plan to teach her the value of a large shoe collection.”


End file.
